


Only You

by cheesyjohnny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CBX??, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyjohnny/pseuds/cheesyjohnny
Summary: Minseok is finishing his last year of University but is stuck with Baekhyun as his new roommate. Baekhyun introduces Minseok to his friends where he meets Jongdae who becomes his first friend in four years. But as they get to know each other through their majors, their feelings are drifting away from platonic ones until one finally confesses.





	1. Chapter 1

Seoul National University is a place full of open opportunities to fulfill students dreams as they work hard towards their degree. 

It was Minseok’s last year at the University and after that, he’d enlist in the military for two years before finding a job his major had helped him get. He didn’t want to go into the military right after University but his parents are forcing him and he never likes to disappoint them.

Minseok was a graphic desgin major. He’d always been fond of it since middle school when he signed up for the course by accident but quickly grew to like it and decided that that is what he wanted to do after high school.

His sixteenth birthday came around and his parents presented him with a very expensive laptop so he could start making his own things.

Now that he was in his last year of University, the laptop had fulfilled its purpose. It was six years old and a little outdated. After he comes back from his military duty, Minseok plans on buying a new one to begin his career with. 

With the new year starting, Minseok’s previous roommate had graduated so it was just him in that small room. It was the first day for new students (classes beginning the next day) but Minseok had shut himself away in his room, pinning his projects that he printed off during the break on a corkboard above his bed.

There was a knock on the door and it opens with a slight creek. Minseok turns around and is met with his new roommate. He was about the same height as him and his hair color was a medium brown. He gave Minseok a small smile before closing the door.

“Oh, hello,” Minseok says, putting his pictures down on his bed and bowing slightly, “I’m Minseok.”

”You don’t have to be so formal,” the others says, “I’m Baekhyun by the way.”

”Is this your first year?” Minseok asks, going back to his task.

“Nope! It’s my second year. My roommate kicked me out because he complained to the dean about me being loud and annoying so I kinda had to leave,” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly before becoming serious. “You won’t kick me out too will you?”

Minseok lets out a small laugh, “No, unless you really get on my nerves then I’ll probably consider it. But don’t worry, I’m only joking.”

Baekhyun let’s out a huge sigh of relief and plops down on the other bed. He looks at Minseok and asks, “Whatcha doin’?”

”I’m putting up some of my projects, why?” Minseok responds.

”Your projects? You mean you made those?” Baekhyun sits up, intrigued.

Minseok nods, “I’m a graphic designer, well, graphic design major.”

Baekhyun gasps and starts speaking to himself, “My new roommate is so cool, now I gotta tell all my friends about it.”

Minseok laughs again and finishes sticking the last photo to the board before starting to unpack his other belongings, Baekhyun continuing to lie on his bed.

”What year are you in?” Baekhyun asks.

”My fourth,” Minseok replies.

”A hyung!” Baekhyun smiles again. “My last roommate was a hyung but never allowed me to call him that since he didn’t really like me as much...”

There was silence for a few moments until Baekhyun speaks again:

”I know we literally just met like fifteen minutes ago,” Baekhyun begins, “but I’d like for you to join me for dinner with a few of my friends. Sound cool? I’m kinda getting the vibe that you’re the type of person who doesn’t go out much.”

”It depends,” Minseok says. He really did not want to go out nor meet new people. He was well reserved and would like to stay that way.

”There’s gonna be... wait, how many of us are there again?” Baekhyun forgets how many of his friends he has and starts to count on his fingers. “Seven I think?”

“Seven?” 

“Seven.”

”I’ll probably join some other time. I have unpacking to do and classes start tomorrow,” Minseok finds a reasonable excuse to not go with his new roommate to meet his friends. 

“Bummer,” Baekhyun says disappointedly.

An hour passes in complete silence except for Baekhyun’s tapping on his phone and the times where he’d laugh quietly, probably from whoever he was texting.

It was then when Baekhyun got up and bid goodbye to Minseok, telling him he should be back before eleven after asking him to come with one last time but Minseok waved it off and then he was gone, leaving Minseok alone for the rest of the evening.

Minseok grew hungry and slightly regretted turning down Baekhyun’s last offer to join where they would be getting dinner, but he pushed it aside and left his shared dorm room to find something suitable to eat.

And kimbap it was. Minseok didn’t really plan on eating it in the first place but there was a gimbap place close to the University and he didn’t really feel like walking even more for something else.

He sat table in the corner of the restaurant and stared lazily at his phone as he ate. Minseok read over his schedule for the umpteenth time, just to ingrain it in his mind so he wouldn’t forget like his first three years.

It was getting darker now and Minseok wanted to be back so he could finish unpacking and go to bed. After zipping up his sweatshirt, Minseok made his way out of the restaurant and went back to the dorm.

_______________

 

It was past eleven at night by the time Baekhyun had come back. Minseok was sleeping then and woke up to the door being closed, the light being turned on, and Baekhyun’s maneuvering around the room in a not-so quiet manner.

Minseok turns away from the light to lie on his side and pulls the blanket up to sheild his eyes.

”Sorry,” Baekhyun apologizes with a whisper.

There’s some clanging and shuffling until the light is turned off and Baekhyun is crawling into bed, wrapping himself in a cocoon of blankets.

Minseok was just drifting off to sleep until Baekhyun speaks up, ”Night, Hyung.”

”Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm goes off with a shrill, Minseok opening his eyes to see sunlight filter in through the windows. He glances over to the other bed to see a lump of blankets with Baekhyun underneath, he assumed.

Minseok walks over and shakes him awake, “Hey, wake up.”

Baekhyun makes a noise that sounded like a dying whale. Minseok shakes him again and Baekhyun’s head pops up from under the blanket and he blinks lazily. 

“What time is it?” Baekhyun asks.

”Seven,” Minseok replies.

”Give me another ten minutes,” the younger says as he burrows under his mound of blankets.

”Just don’t want you to be late on your first day,” Minseok sighs and begins to get ready.

He wakes the younger up again who surprisingly gets up and sleepily puts on clothes that didn’t necessarily match and was out the door before Minseok.

Minseok slings his bookbag over his shoulder and leaves their dorm room, walking down the lit hallway and then taking the elevator down before leaving the building.

There were students walking around. Some trying to find classes and some taking their time to converse with old friends as they huddle in groups and support smiles as they laugh along to their conversations. 

The short male ignores them and takes his time walking to the art building. He spots Baekhyun in the distance talking to a few people Minseok assumed to be his friends. 

Baekhyun glances his way and when he recognizes his new roommate, he smiles and waves with his arm stuck in the air.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun calls.

Minseok tries to avoid him by signaling that he had to get to class but the other didn’t get it and ran over to the older, grabbing his arm as he drags a reluctant Minseok along to his friends.

The older tried to escape but now he was surrounded by Baekhyun’s friends and it would make a bad impression if he left now.

”This is my new roommate,” Baekhyun introduces Minseok to them.

”So he really did kick you out,” A male taller than both of them laughs.

”Hey! But it’s okay now, Minseok-hyung says he won’t kick me out,” Baekhyun nods his head.

All eyes are on Minseok once more and he smiles nervously at their gazes. “Hi, I’m Minseok,” he introduces himself.

”Chanyeol!” the taller one says happily.

”I’m Junmyeon,” one bows slightly in his direction.

”Sehun,” another tall one replies.

Last but not least, “My name’s Jongdae,” the one to Baekhyun’s right says, smiling warmly.

Minseok nods, trying to process the new information. He glances at his phone to see the time and notices he has to be in the lecture hall in three minutes.

”I have to go to class,” Minseok says quickly. “It was nice meeting you all.” At that, Minseok scurries off, hearing Baekhyun’s friends yelling goodbye’s in his direction.

Minseok makes it to the lecture hall just in time and plops his bag on the table as he lets out a sigh of relief. His professor enters the room and spots Minseok, giving him a subtle wave before taking attendance and beginning class. 

 _______________

 

After the hour long introduction to the course, the bell rings and Minseok makes his way to the front of the room to greet his professor for the fourth year.

”It’s your last year, have you made plans yet about afterwards?” His professor, Mr. Lee asks.

”I’m still enlisting so I can’t start my career until after,” Minseok reminds him.

”Ah yes, I forgot,” Mr. Lee chuckles. “It was nice seeing you again Minseok. I can’t wait to see your improvement.”

At that, they exchange goodbyes and Minseok leaves for his second class of the day. On his way there, he accidentally bumps into someone and apologizes.

”I’m so sorry!” Minseok quickly gets out.

”It’s no big deal- Minseok, right?” the other says.

Minseok looks up from keeping his head down to see Jongdae who looked slightly pale in his opinion. The slightly shorter nods. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

“I don’t think bumbing into someone can cause serious harm so I’m okay,” Jongdae laughs.

”You sure?” Minseok asks.

”Positive,” Jongdae reassures.

”Sorry again,” Minseok says, “I have to get going now.”

“Bye!” Jongdae waves to Minseok as he hurries along to his lab.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two in the afternoon by the time Minseok was finished with his classes for the day. After that, he had to go to work which was at a local drugstore. He didn’t hate his job and it was pretty simple. During a shift, he’d have to fill prescriptions, stock shelves, and help customers find medication based on their needs. It was difficult at first but he’s been working there since his first year of University so Minseok finds it easy yet also boring now that he has the hang of it.

He sits at the register, textbook and notepaper on the counter so he could study while the store wasn’t busy. The door opens and the bell dings, causing Minseok to look up and greet the customer with a smile but becomes confused when he sees who it is.

”Baekhyun? What are you doing here? Are you sick?” Minseok asks.

”Nah,” Baekhyun replies. “Jongdae is. He tried hiding it from us but Junmyeon noticed and had me get him something since I was free.”

”I met him this morning, correct?” Minseok asks. He had also bumped into him a few hours ago and saw that he was slightly pale, being the reason Baekhyun was at the drugstore at the moment.

Baekhyun nods and fiddles with something on a shelf. “You’ll meet the others later. Well tonight maybe if you want to come along. Sehun wants pizza and Junmyeon being his roommate and also the one with a job, says he’s paying so I’m definitely not turning down his offer.”

Minseok remembers last night and him turning down the offer and decides tonight that he won’t this time as he doesn’t want gimbap again. There were plenty of other restaurants around but that was something quick to eat.

”Yeah, sure, just let me know when,” Minseok tells him. “I leave work at seven thirty tonight though which I think is a little too late.”

”Really?!” Baekhyun’s face lights up. “I’ll tell Junmyeon that you’re coming and to wait a bit to order pizza, I don’t think he’ll mind.”

Minseok nods. He had completely forgotten why Baekhyun was originally here until the younger too realized he had to pick up medicine for Jongdae. Turns out it was just his seasonal allergies and he had run out so Baekhyun was forced to pick them up for him. 

Baekhyun had left shortly after, leaving Minseok to check the clock every ten minutes for seven thirty to come around which does but painstakingly slow.

_______________

 

Minseok had come back to his dorm room to change into more presentable clothing but Baekhyun told him that they were just going to eat pizza and hang out so there was no need. Besides, if they were his friends, there wouldn’t need to be any formal introductions to make a good first impression. 

The older was overly nervous and kept picking at a loose string from his shirt as they waited in front of Junmyeon and Sehun’s shared dorm room. There was loud screeching and banging before Baekhyun had barged his way in without knocking and it somehow got louder when he entered the room.

”Guys!” Baekhyun yells over the commotion. “I brought someone so introduce yourselves!”

”Who?!” 

Minseok walks into the dorm and closes the door behind him before he’s bombarded with questions.

”Who’s he?”

”Is this your new roommate, Baekhyun?”

”Isn’t that Minseok?”

“I think I’ve seen him around campus a few times.”

Minseok was already tired of introductions from having to do it three times in a twenty four hour period but did it again anyways.

There were more people this time than this morning who had introduced themselves as well and went by Jongin, Yixing, and Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Junmyeon weren’t hyper like the rest which was a relief because at least there were some sane people in Baekhyun’s group of friends.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were overly loud, even if the latter was still looking unwell after Baekhyun brought back his medicine. Chanyeol was kind of in the middle and Jongin just laughed, a lot while Sehun was more on the sane side and didn’t really talk as much.

Junmyeon had ordered pizza after taking requests on toppings and silently cried inside at the total. Never again will he buy dinner for nine people unless they’d chip in some. Minseok handed him a couple thousand won from his wallet to pay for his portion which Junmyeon tried to not accept but took it anyways after Minseok told him it was okay.

There was definitely not enough space in the dorm doom so Minseok found himself sitting in the corner on the floor, huddled against the two walls as he chewed on the top of a plastic water bottle while he watched the commotion in front of him.

Someone sits down next to him. “Is it a little much for you? This is usually how it gets so if you stick with Baekhyun, it’ll become a normal occurrence.”

Minseok turns to his left to see Jongdae with a smile on his face. Why he was always smiling was something Minseok didn’t know. Who could be that happy in University?

”But everyone is really nice and I’ve known them for years. Trust me, I know good people once I meet them, which I guess, is you too. And all things aside, they really mean a lot to me,” Jongdae says.

Minseok nods. He wasn’t really trusting with people so maybe meeting these new friends of Baekhyun’s will help him change. Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

“Pizza!” Baekhyun screams as he throws the poor delivery boy the money and grabs the boxes from his hands.

He puts the boxes on the floor and everyone immediately reaches out to grab a slice or two to stuff in their faces. They were animals really.

Minseok hesitates to get any. Being socially awkward, he stays in his corner while his stomach grumbles as he looks longingly at the pizza. And his savior of the night just so happens to be Jongdae who brings him a paper plate with the greasy fast food on top.

“Thanks,” Minseok says and grabs the plate. 

Jongdae sits next to him again and they eat in silence except for the few questions thrown his way and him having to ask some as well to make it fair.

”What’s your major?” Minseok asks the younger who he had just found out was born about two years after him.

”Psychology,” Jongdae replies. 

That was a huge shock for Minseok. “Really?”

Jongdae laughs at Minseok’s surprised look. “Yeah, my father is a psychologist and he kinda forced me into it due to being the subject for most of his studies. But I later found it to be fun and really interesting so I took a few classes in high school and applied for the major in University, so here I am.”

”Do you do your own studies and experiments?” The older asks

”Yep,” Jongdae says. “My friends, also know as them,” he points to the ones in the room, “Are my subjects. I do a range of experiments on campus that are pretty harmless and funny. And I pay them in food for helping me which is quickly draining my bank account so I should probably try and make a compromise.”

Minseok laughs, “That sounds fun.”

”I’m writing up a new one at the moment and have to get it passed by my teacher so if it goes through, I’ll tell you and maybe you can help out if you’d like?” Jongdae’s responds.

Minseok doesn’t see any harm in helping out a psych major with a study they need for a grade so he agrees which makes Jongdae’s always-present smile grow even wider.

”Thanks, hyung!”

It was Minseok’s turn to smile. Jongdae actually seemed pretty okay and was really entertaining to be around. Minseok didn’t have any friends these past four years as he tried to avoid all possible interaction but he knew it has quickly changed and that, if Baekhyun wasn’t already, Jongdae would be the first friend he has made since attending Seoul National University.

But were they at the friend level yet or still just acquaintances? Minseok didn’t know and didn’t want to embarrass himself and ask but Jongdae’s next statement seemed as if he read his mind.

”I’d like to be friends,” Jongdae states. “I think you’re far more interesting than most people on campus, excluding my extremely weird friends.”

Minseok laughs once more. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Now Minseok wasn’t sure how much more Jongdae’s smile would grow but he smiles the brightest at that moment than he’d ever seen anyone do in his entire life.

_______________

 

“Let me sleep just ten more minutes,” Baekhyun mumbles into his pillow.

Minseok had woken him again the next day but was told the same thing as the day before. Minseok didn’t push it anymore and went off to get ready, knowing Baekhyun would leave before him anyways. 

But this time Baekhyun had waited for the older and once Minseok slipped his bag over his shoulders, he was ushered out the door to see Baekhyun’s friends like yesterday.

”I brought Minseok-hyung!” Baekhyun hollars once he spots the group which had grown from not only four of them plus Baekhyun, but an extra three to make it seven, now nine with Minseok there.

It was earlier than usual which meant that they had time to get something for breakfast but Minseok was never hungry in the mornings so he never ate and tried to opt out from joining them in the cafeteria but surprisingly, it was Jongdae who pulled him along. 

“I don’t usually eat in the mornings and-,” Minseok is cut off.

”The food is actually pretty good and it’d be nice to have you join us,” Jongdae says. 

Minseok doesn’t want to let down yet another offer but he really wants to this time. He never has an appetite in the mornings and whenever he tried to force himself to eat, the food would make himself sick and he’d spend the next hour trying not to throw it up.

Next thing Minseok knows is he’s sat down at a table that barely held anyone of them. Yixing even had to pull a chair over so he could sit at one end of the table. 

Minseok was currently sandwiched between Jongdae and Chanyeol as he almost gaged looking at the food in front of him. Jongdae shoves a spoon into his hand and gives him a smile before turning to his tray to eat.

The oldest hesitates as he picks up some soup with his spoon and looks at it in disgust. Sure it smelled okay but he was definitely not going to be able to stomach it. Reluctantly, Minseok eats it and tries to hide his face so no one saw his discomfort.

”It’s great,” Minseok lies as he eats.

Minseok had only just finished the soup before his stomach could not handle another bite and tried to force it’s way back up. He quickly stands up from the table and runs to the nearest bathroom while he covers his mouth with his hand.

And then once he reaches the first available stall, he empties his stomach into the toilet. He doesn’t register the sound of the door opening and closing and is startled when he feels a hand on his back.

”You should have said something if you didn’t feel well,” the now recognizable voice says.

”It’s not that. I just don’t eat in the mornings because I get sick. It’s been like that since middle school,” Minseok says.

”The others are worried. We should head back once you’re okay enough,” Jongdae says quietly.

Minseok nods and he takes a couple deep breaths before standing up and flushing the toilet. He washes his hands and wipes his mouth with the damp paper towel, looking at himself in the mirror where his face was lacking color. 

He lets out a long, concerning sigh but the other doesn’t say anything. After returning to the table, Baekhyun practically jumps at him and asks him too many questions but Minseok just gives him short answers.

Minseok unlocks his phone to check the time to see he had a little less than ten minutes left before his first class would start. Jongin snatches his phone from across the table, Minseok staring at his now empty hand as the younger types away, creating a new contact and entering in his number. 

The phone is then passed around the table as each of them make a new contact for themselves. Kyungsoo hands it back to Minseok and sees that Chanyeol added him to a group chat. He laughs at their names they set themselves as before locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

Minseok stands up and grabs his tray, about to leave for his class. He smiles and says, “See you guys later.” 


	5. Chapter 5

After Minseok’s last class, he waited in his and Baekhyun’s shared dorm room for a text from Jongdae. He learned earlier in the day that his short psychology experiment was approved by his professor and would be able to try it out after his last class. 

The older male kept unlocking his phone and locking it when he saw no new notifications or text messages. He contemplated texting the group chat to cure his boredom but everyone was so  _weird._ Minseok even had to mute it halfway theough the day after receiving hundreds of messages from Baekhyun’s friends.

Just as Minseok thought it was a lost cause, his phone goes off with a new message from Jongdae telling him to meet him in the courtyard and to bring a towel. 

Minseok was confused but brought one with him anyways. He almost bumps into Baekhyun on his way out who asks where he’s going with a towel.

”I don’t know what it’s for but Jongdae asked me to help him with a study,” The older tells him.

”Good luck, guinea pig,” Baekhyun laughs and goes inside of their shared room.

_Guinea pig?_

Minseok meets Jongdae in the courtyard as planned. The younger was currently putting papers in order as he sat on the ground and didn’t notice Minseok’s appearance until he was tapped on the shoulder. 

Per usual, Jongdae smiles brightly at the sight of Minseok. “Today is going to be fun but I hope you aren’t permanently scarred.”

”Of what?” Minseok asks confusingly.

”You’ll see,” Jongdae tells him. 

The younger ushers Minseok to sit on the grass as he grabs a water bottle and a piece of paper with typed words. “Put the towel over your shoulders, I don’t think you want your shirt to get wet.”

Minseok does as he says and waits for Jongdae to start this experiment. Jongdae holds the water bottle over Minseok’s head and clears his throat before starting read off the paper which consisted of random words.

”Apple,” Jongdae says and tilts the bottle so water falls on Minseoks head.

The older jumps slightly in surprise. Jongdae continues to pour water on him whenever he reaches the word ‘apple’. Minseok would somtimes jump when he came across the word but did not feel water on his head. Other times he would.

At the end of the experiment Jongdae jots down some notes and asks Minseok if he knew the key word.

”It was apple,” Minseok almost didn’t want to say. “What was that for anyways?”

”I conditioned you to become afraid of a word,” Jongdae explains. “You started to flinch when I said the word ‘apple’ but there wasn’t the stimulus, the water to make you jolt in surprise.”

Minseok nods. He dries his damp hair with the towel around his shoulders and asks Jongdae if there was something else to be done but the younger shakes his head.

”You’re free to go. Thanks Minseok-Hyung!” Jongdae thanks the older for helping him with his project.

”No problem,” Minseok replies. “Am I joining you guys for dinner tonight?”

”If you’d like to. We don’t have money at the moment to go out or order anything so we have to eat in the cafeteria tonight,” Jongdae says with sadness in his voice as he packs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “I have to go back to my room and type this up, I’ll see you at dinner!”

With that, Jongdae hurries off and leaves Minseok to go his own way back to the dorms. Back to Baekhyun’s loud screeching as he plays a game on his phone with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget what that study is called. I did it in psychology but forgot the name of it and tried looking for it on Google but it wasn’t helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

Minseok and Baekhyun meet the others at the cafeteria for dinner. Tonight’s entree was soybean paste soup—Sehun commenting how it tastes just like his mother’s which made him a little homesick.

The eldest learned more about the group of friends as they conversed around the table. Chanyeol was majoring in music while Baekhyun in music education, Junmyeon in theater, Kyungsoo in film studies, Yixing who was originally abroad was majoring in education to become a teacher, and Sehun and Jongin were majoring in dance.

The group was okay. Minseok got to know each one, even if their dinner was short lived but he found Baekhyun’s friends amusing and was glad that they each had their own unique personalities, unlike most people he had met on campus.

“We have enough time before we have to be back in the dorms, who wants to go get a few drinks?” Chanyeol speaks up.

“As long as we have enough money,” Jongin says. “I’m in.”

They both look around the table to see the others nodding their heads. Minseok wasn’t too sure about it. Even though they didn’t have classes the next day, Minseok never really drunk as he doesn’t like drinking alone and didn’t have anyone to accompany him. But he just faintly nodded along and everyone got up to go to the nearest bar. 

The air was a bit chilly as the group made their way off campus. Baekhyun was talking loudly as he pulled Jongin and Chanyeol along with him down the road. Minseok found himself in the back with Jongdae as they walked.

“Thanks again for helping me out today,” Jongdae speaks up. “It really means a lot. No one besides you or the group was ever willing to help a psychology major like me, out with an experiment.”

“Why’s that?” Minseok asks.

“Well if you have a subject, you’re actually supposed to pay them but I don’t have a job, I just get a monthly allowance from my parents and all I can afford are some snacks, but they aren’t willing to take it, they just want money,” Jongdae explains. “Besides, some people don’t like the idea of being a ‘lab rat’ so to say. Or what Baekhyun calls it, a guinea pig.”

Minseok remembers being called that earlier today by the younger. But the experiment was fun, he didn’t need to be paid or offered something in return for someone’s much needed grade. Minseok liked helping out people, especially if they were nice and actually appreciated his help, like Jongdae.

“I don’t see why people are that rude about it. If you don’t have the money but are still willing to offer something in return with your allowance which you could be spending on yourself, that’s all that matters right? At least you’re going out of your way as a thanks,” Minseok says.

Jongdae stops walking, the rest of the group going ahead. Minseok notices the younger wasn’t beside him anymore and looks behind him to see a bewildered Jongdae standing there.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks.

“Minseok-Hyung! Jongdae-yah! You’re going to be left behind!” Kyungsoo yells their way. 

“Well meet you there! Go on ahead!” Minseok tells the male who just shrugs and continues on with the others to the bar.

It was silent until Jongdae spoke, “You’re the first person who has ever agreed with me, well, besides Junmyeon and Yixing. They feel bad about me spending my money. And the others, I don’t think they ever thought that much about it.”

“Maybe bring it up to them some time, I’m sure they’d understand,” Minseok tells the younger. “We should catch up with them, they’re waiting for us.”

Jongdae smiles and jogs up to the older, walking side-by-side as they reach the bar and find the other seven already at a table and ordering. 

The two sit down next to each other and Baekhyun says, with much embarrassment, that he was too poor to afford even a bottle tonight so he wouldn’t be able to pitch in.

“I got paid yesterday so today’s on me,” Minseok tells them. “Consider it as a thanks for letting me join you guys.”

“Hyung-,” Junmyeon begins but Minseok waves him off with a smile.

Bottles, small glasses, and diced radishes were placed on their table. They thank the woman who brought it to them before opening the bottles and pouring the alcohol into glasses. 

“Don’t drink a lot tonight, Baekhyun,” Yixing warns the younger who was apparently a lightweight and a really stubborn, yet clingy drunk.

“I’ll be fine, I know my limit,” Baekhyun says before turning away from the older and downing the alcoholic drink.

Turns out Baekhyun did not know his limit because a bottle later, his cheeks were red and he was swaying side-to-side with a grin on his face. 

“Sehunnie you’re so cute~,” Baekhyun hugs Sehun who was unfortunately sat next to him. The younger tries to move away but to no avail—Jongin laughing at his misfortune.

Yixing was shaking his head and muttering under his breath how he had warned him while Junmyeon was patting his back to comfort him.

“Minseok,” Kyungsoo speaks up. “You said you were a graphic designer, right?”

The older nods his head. “Can we see a few pieces, if that’s okay?”

Minseok nods his head again and pulls out his phone to unlock it. He goes into his photos to where he’s saved pictures of them and hands it to the younger. Kyungsoo was amazed and swipped to see the other projects, passing the phone around the table for the others to see.”

”What made you decide to major in graphic design?” Jongdae asks.

“I accidentally signed up for a class years ago when I was in middle school and actually liked it so I thought I’d pursue the career after seeing how much I enjoyed it,” Minseok explains. “So I took more classes and the like in high school and then applied to the University to major in it.”

“Amazing, Hyung!” Baekhyun says loudly before reaching for another bottle but Sehun smacks his hand away, the boy then whining and calling the younger ‘mean’ and ‘no fun’.

Jongdae pours Minseok a glass and the older looks at it. He didn’t want to drink tonight but with the other’s eyes keenly watching him, he tossed the reluctance aside and drank the alcohol, cringing a bit at the burning sensation. The younger was quick to fill up his glass again, most likely due to Minseok having to pay for it tonight, and older sighs internally before he consumes the second shot.

The nine sit around and talk as they drink and snack on diced radishes before Yixing calls it a night after seeing the time. No one wanted to carry back a drunk Baekhyun who was dozing off, so a short game of rock-paper-scissors declared Jongdae the loser who now had to help Baekhyun back to his dorm.

After getting back on campus, the nine friends split up after saying their goodbyes and thanking Minseok again for paying, telling him they’d repay him as so as possible. 

Minseok showed Jongdae the way to his and Baekhyun’s shared room and offered to help carry the male after seeing the other struggling, but the younger dismissed the offer with a smile and they eventually made it to the dorm room. 

Baekhyun was tossed onto his bed like a rag doll as he begun to snore. Minseok took Baekhyun’s shoes off and Jongdae helped him pull his blanket over the male. 

“Good thing we don’t have classes tomorrow,” Minseok sighs. “He’s going to be hungover tomorrow that’s for sure.”

Jongdae laughs, “He’ll be less loud though which we all can appreciate.”

“Don’t try and pin the groups loudness on him,” Minseok says sternly. “You’re very loud yourself, always whining and yelling at Chanyeol and Sehun.”

Jongdae tries to defend himself but gives up. He is as obnoxious as Baekhyun, no doubt about that, so trying to prove himself not guilty is like a dog barking up the wrong tree.

The younger notices the time and wishes Minseok good night, saying he has to be back in his room or Chanyeol will purposely lock him out again, leaving him stranded in the hallway as he bangs on the door to be let back in.

After he leaves, Minseok smiles as he ponders over the events of the day. Tonight was something Minseok was grateful for. He had new friends, all unique and entertaining. He didn’t feel used like with his last few friends. Minseok felt like an actual person who was cared about.

He was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Baekhyun was complaining about the sun and tried hiding under his blankets.

“You were warned last night to not drink a lot,” Minseok tells him from where he’s sat at his desk. 

Baekhyun just groans and wiggles around blindly on his bed before falling to the floor in a heap of blankets. The mound stills for a moment before it wiggles itself across the floor and to the closet. Baekhyun rises to his feet with the blanket over his head and pulls out some clothes and a towel then mutters, “I’m gonna take a shower.” before reluctantly dropping his blanket on his bed and leaving the dorm room.

Minseok turns back to his laptop screen with a small laugh. He rests his head on his hand and places his stylus back onto the tablet. Minseok was adding another layer when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Baekhyun who forgot something and didn’t have his key, he got up to answer it.

“What’d you forget-,” Minseok begins, only to stop when he sees Jongdae holding up two coffee’s with a smile on his face. 

“Oh! Hi, Jongdae, I thought you were Baekhyun,” Minseok says sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Jongdae replies. “I got you a coffee.”

Minseok takes it and thanks him. He notices Jongdae peering inside the room and offers for him to come inside. The younger thanks him and steps inside, spotting Baekhyun’s vacant chair by his desk and taking a seat.

The older sits  back down at his laptop and sighs as he draws a line. It was a Saturday, he’d love to do anything but a project due at midnight that his professor decided to throw at them out of the blue. 

Jongdae moves the chair to sit next to Minseok. “What are you working on?”

“A project,” Minseok says dully. “My professor, even though he’s a good guy, can be a complete ass sometimes.”

Jongdae nods thoughtfully. He watches Minseok work as he drinks his coffee until Baekhyun comes back with a towel around his shoulders.

“I’ve been replaced,” Baekhyun says, mostly to himself after seeing his roommate and best friend sitting next to each other. “Is that coffee? Where’s my drink, Jongdae. Stop picking favorites.”

“Hi, Baekhyun, how’s your headache?” Jongdae laughs quietly.

“Oh shut it,” the boy throws his damp towel at Jongdae’s head.

“I’ll get you a drink, Baekhyun,” Minseok tells him, eyes remaining on his laptop screen. “What do you want?”

“See, Minseok-Hyung is  _the_ best hyung,” Baekhyun says. “Something fruity, like a smoothie. Hey that rhymed!”

Minseok saves his work and rises from the chair, grabbing a jacket and wallet then slipping on his shoes. 

“Wait, you’re actually gonna get me a drink?” Baekhyun asks. 

The eldest just shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

Baekhyun beams and jumps to latch himself onto the older. “Five gold starts for the best hyung.” 

The boy offers to come along, as well as Jongdae since he didn’t want to be alone in the dorm room, and they follow Minseok out to a café.

The air was a bit chilly out so Minseok was grateful he brought along a jacket. Baekhyun wasn’t too smart and was shivering a bit along the walk. They make it to the café and it was comfortably warm inside, especially with the smell of brewing coffee and pastries. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun find a table in the corner while Minseok orders a drink for the pesky younger and a muffin. He returns to the table, receiving thanks from Baekhyun before taking a window seat so he could watch the people passing by. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae says, pushing the pastry in Minseok’s direction.

“No thanks, I don’t like sweet things,” Minseok explains. He remembers the coffee that Jongdae bought for him. It was too sweet for his liking but he drank it anyway without complaint, not wanting to hurt the other’s feelings. 

Jongdae frowns a bit, Minseok knowing he caught on. Baekhyun was quick to dig his fingers into the muffin and grab himself a piece, stuffing it into his mouth with a smile. The younger grimaces at his friend’s action and pushes it towards him, not wanting to eat it anymore.

The eldest watches the first raindrop hit the sidewalk until it becomes a few and then turns into a steady downpour. Minseok groans at the sight through the window. He liked rain, sure, but he had to go back to the dorm to change and go to work in half an hour. 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks with a  mouthful of muffin.

“The rain. I have to walk through it to work today,” Minseok tells him. 

“Call off?” the younger suggests.

“Baekhyun, no. That’s not how jobs work. You can’t just call off because it’s raining out,” Minseok deadpans.

Baekhyun chews on his straw in embarrassment. They sit in silence for a few more minutes until Minseok deems it time to leave so he could get to work. Baekhyun was complaining about not having a jacket and Minseok was tired of his whining and takes his off, shoving it into the other’s arms. 

They run out the door in a frenzy all the way back to campus. Jongdae says goodbye to them before splitting off when they got there and left the other two running to get inside their dorm. Minseok quickly changes into dry clothes and dries his hair with a towel. 

Grabbing a clean jacket, Minseok tells Baekhyun he’ll be back by eight that night and he’ll get something to eat on the way back so the other’s can eat without him. Minseok leaves the dorm room and heads off in the rain to the pharmacy, hoping it would stop raining by the time he clocks out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really been two months since I last updated...

The clock ticks by slowly as Minseok sits at the counter, watching the minute hand complete it’s rotation for the umpteenth time. The small pharmacy wasn’t busy that night due to the rain, so, Minseok had plenty of time to study from the lack of customers. 

His boss decided to close early that night so he and Minseok cleaned up and the lights were turned off afterwards.

”See you tomorrow, Minseok,” the man says with a smile after locking the door and waving goodbye.

Minseok tells him to have a good night then throws his hood over his head as he stands under the dry spot in front of the pharmacy. It was still raining and it didn’t look like it’d stop anytime soon so Minseok counts in his head to three then makes a dash for it as he runs back to the university.

He tried to avoid puddles but there were so many that he ended up running through most of them, causing the bottom of his jeans to get wet. His sweatshirt was uncomfortably damp and the rain would soon seep through to his clothes underneath. Minseok still had several blocks to go  _and_ he still had to get across the large courtyard and to the dorm building.

When Minseok gets back to his and Baekhyun’s dorm room, he shivers as he wraps a towel around himself that the younger had tossed to him from where he sat on his bed.

“I recommend a hot shower, Hyung,” Baekhyun speaks up. “You’ll get a cold.”

Minseok thinks of it as a good idea and thanks the other before grabbing clean clothes and his basket of soap, leaving the room to hopefully warm up from the shower.

__________

 

The next morning, Minseok’s head felt cloudy and he couldn’t even breathe through his nose. He was sluggish as he tried sitting up and reached for his phone to see the time. It was a little after 10 a.m., later than he would normally wake up. 

Baekhyun was sitting at his desk, headphones in his ears as he played an intense-looking video game on his laptop, talking into the mic quietly.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok croaks out. He thought the younger might have not heard him but the boy takes out his headphones and gets up to sit on the edge of Minseok’s bed.

“You look like shit,” Baekhyun says.

“Thanks, because I feel like it,” Minseok says with a scratchy voice. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I thought you should get some sleep, you got a cold from the rain yesterday,” the boy replies. “Sounded like you were dying in your sleep and I worried you might have. I mean, who else would be my roommate besides you.”

“Haha, funny,” Minseok rolls his eyes before trying to slip out of bed. “I have to go to work soon so if you need anything, I’ll pick it up on my way back.”

“No,” Baekhyun says, pushing the older back onto his bed, Minseok giving him s look.

“What?” Minseok questions.

“You’re not going to work, I won’t allow you to,” Baekhyun proclaims. “You look like you’re on your deathbed. Do you really want to risk it and get the customers and or your boss sick too?”

He did have a point.

“Fine,” Minseok sighs. “I’ll call off.”

Minseok fishes his phone out from under his blankets and clicks on the pharmacy’s number. It rings for a few moments until one of the pharmacists picks up with a cheerful greating. Minseok tells her what happened and she expresses a great amount of concern and says she’d pass the message on, not forgetting to tell him she hopes he gets better before the phone call ends.

The boy falls back on his bed with a wheeze. Man he felt like utter shit. Baekhyun presses the back of his hand against the elder’s forehead and retreats it like he just touched a stove that had been left on. He looks at Minseok worriedly and pulls out his phone, clicking away at the device before placing it to his ear.

“Dae? Can you get some things from the closest pharmacy?” Baekhyun asks. “Minseok-Hyung has a cold and he might die if I leave him alone.”

Baekhyun nods his head to whatever the other was saying on the other side of the phone before hanging up, not forgetting to say thank you.

“Jongdae is going to get you some medicine,” Baekhyun tells Minseok who just slightly nods—it was tiring to even do that.

Then, there was a knock at the door. “That can’t be Jongdae,” Baekhyun says in disbelief, standing up to get the door.

“Hyung! Why did you leave me hanging like that? We almost beat the boss!” the voice, who Minseok assumed belonged to Sehun, said. 

“Minseok is dying so I had to leave,” the older says.

“Dying?!” Sehun yells and barges into the dorm room.

Minseok groans and turns around, covering his head with his blanket to try and hide from the younger. Sehun launches himself at the older and shakes him. “Hyung! Hyung?! Don’t die!”

“Can I just get some sleep, please?” Minseok pulls the blanket away from his face to glare at the younger. “And why are you hyper anyways?”

“Chanyeol,” was all Sehun said, throwing the older under the bus.

“Of course,” Baekhyun says. “Remind me to never leave him alone with _anyone,_ or they’ll become as hyper as him. How much sugar did he give you?”

“You’re not any different,” Sehun mentions.

”Oh shut up,” Baekhyun groans. “Now leave, you’ll make Minseok’s cold worse.”

Sehun pouts before getting off Minseok’s bed and heading towards the door. “Get well soon, Hyung!”

Baekhyun was quick to close the door after the younger had left. The boy goes back to his desk and logs out of the game Sehun had come to complain about. Baekhyun pulls up a paper that was due that night and suddenly regrets playing the game.

”I have to finish this paper that’s due tonight, so I’ll be here all day to also look after you,” Baekhyun reassures the older. “Jongdae probably won’t leave after he gets here so you’ll have company.”

Minseok just sighs heavily in response and pulls his blanket up to his chin before closing his eyes. He was too tired to say anything and quickly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

__________

 

Minseok wakes up to a coughing attack which lasted for a minute or two until he was able to actually breathe probably and lie down again. His throat hurt like hell and his knew that his cold had gotten much worse.

The boy opens his eyes to see both Jongdae and Baekhyun looking at him worriedly. “I think I’m about to see God soon,” Minseok says, voice scratchy and weak but with a bit of humor.

Baekhyun gets up from his chair and goes to sit on th side of Minseok’s bed. He places the back of his hand on the older’s forehead and winces. “Jongdae, where’s his medicine?”

Jongdae goes to fetch the plastic bag off of Baekhyun’s bed and hands it to Baekhyun who peers inside and says, “I have no clue how to use these. Dae, did you just grab random stuff off the shelves and buy it without thinking?”

”I asked the pharmacist and she gave me these,” Jongdae says. “I mean, there’s instructions and you can read, well, I hope you can read with that tiny brain of yours.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun yells, kicking Jongdae’s leg out from under him, causing the poor boy to fall to the floor with a scowl on his face.

Minseok slaps Baekhyun’s arm, “Dude, I’m dying here, please just give me my medicine.”

”Oh right,” Baekhyun says and dumps out the bag’s contents onto the bed. “Jongdae, can you wet a towel for me. It’ll help bring down Hyung’s temperature.”

Jongdae nods and does what Baekhyun had asked of him, bringing back a cold towel to put on Minseok’s forehead, both hoping it’ll help drop his body temperature.

Baekhyun pours some medicine into a small plastic measuring cup and eyes the amount given. “Okay, I think that’s enough,” he says and hands it to Minseok who grimaces at the purple liquid. The boy pinches his nose and reluctantly drinks the medicine. 

“You should go back to sleep,” Jongdae says to the older. “It’ll help.”

”I’m tired of sleeping,” Minseok replies.

”How about...” Baekhyun thinks for a moment, “watching a movie? Or, reading?”

”I’ll read. Can you grab me that red book off my desk,” Minseok points behind Baekhyun.

Jongdae gets up to grab it for him and hands the book to the older. Minseok opens it at the spot where a bookmark was currently holding his place and he begins reading. “You guys don’t have to keep watching me, you know. If I need anything, I’ll just ask.”

Both friends nod and leave the oldest alone. Baekhyun went back to typing his paper, the deadline growing closer and closer, and Jongdae was sprawled out across Baekhyun’s bed, watching a video on his phone while the volume was kept at the low, enough so it wasn’t disruptive. 

The only sounds in the room were the flipping of pages, the quiet typing of a keyboard, and the low talking through Jongdae’s phone and his occasional laugh at something funny. It was nicec, and Minseok could already feel himself getting better. The help of friends really does work.


End file.
